The usual method for driving a nail is to hold it in position with one hand hit its head with a hammer held in the other hand until it is started; then the nail is continuously struck with the hammer until it sinks into the wood. Such a method for driving nails has the following disadvantages:
1. Low efficiency: In the traditional nailing process, one has to first locate then position each consecutive nail used; therefore, the work is interrupted and the working procedure is increased, decreasing efficiency. PA1 2. Low safety: In the traditional nailing process, one has to hold a nail in position with one hand and hammer its head with the other hand. Fingers will be harmed if insufficient attention is paid to the work.